L'Aube Du Crépuscule
by Eikaow
Summary: Un soir comme les autres s'il en est : l'heure des explications est arrivée. Face à face entre deux adolescents qui finalement sont comme tout le monde. Yaoi - 8059


**Titre :** L'Aube Du Crépuscule

**Pairing** : Yamamoto x Gokudera – adolescents, 14 ans et toutes leurs dents

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Même si Amano nous offre l'énorme privilège visuel de l'ensemble de ses _bishonens_, elle n'en reste pas moins la propriétaire. On l'aime quand même, va !

**Résumé :** Gokudera assiste, depuis quelques semaines, aux entraînements de l'équipe de base-ball du collège _Namimori_, depuis le toit. Yamamoto s'en rend compte dès la première fois et tous deux savent que l'autre est au courant ; ce qui n'empêche pourtant pas la nouvelle habitude de perdurer. Seulement …

Un soir comme les autres s'il en est : l'heure des explications est arrivée. Place aux aveux.

**Note : **Bonsoir,

En espérant que vous vous portez bien, les gendé(e)s. :) Je ne suis pas morte, je viens simplement de récupérer mon pc ; il était chez le docteur des ordinateurs et il va mieux. Cette absence ne m'a pas empêché d'écrire quelques trucs et justement je vous livre ce modeste petit OS classé rating T. J'ai plein de projets en cours qui demandent à être finalisé mais je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de livrer cet écrit que je trouve différent : On est loin des trucs lemonieux, des hémorragies nasales et autres * rires *. Non, juste un petit face à face entre deux adolescents qui découvrent la véritable nature de leur sentiments ; c'est maladroit, c'est mignon, ça suinte de guimauve probablement... C'est différent et c'est finalement ma propre vision du 8059 à cet âge. Je ne vous cache pas que je préfère écrire sur du TYL * rires *. L'essai a cependant été très agréable à façonner ^_^

Si vous passez par là, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire et surtout qu'il vous fera patienter pour la suite de Indisclosed Desires; elle a besoin d'être encore travaillée et arrivera. Quand ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ose espérer, tout comme vous, que ce sera bientôt.

Amicalement,

**-x-x-**

C'était un après-midi banal ; un de ces après-midi de printemps banal mais néanmoins ancré au rang d'habitude : le soleil était au rendez-vous. La joie des élèves du collège de _Namimori_ aussi et ça … ça avait le don de l'énerver, lui Hayato Gokudera, adolescent acariâtre, lunatique, froid et qui entamait présentement pas moins de sa troisième clope depuis qu'il était monté ici, c'est à dire depuis une bonne heure. Sans déconner, comment un peu de soleil pouvait-il provoquer cet élan manifeste de joyeuseté générale ? Qu'on lui explique à quoi cela servait-il de calquer son humeur sur le rythme des saisons sinon se mentir à soi-même et aux autres quatre fois l'an ? Ces conneries d'été, d'hiver et compagnie, c'était pour les midinettes. Ces foutues midinettes qui encore, à la pause du matin, étaient venu les voir lui et le crétin de base-baller, des étoiles plein les yeux, des _bentô_ plein les mains et surtout … Surtout... De l'espoir à revendre grinça l'italien en expulsant la fumée blanchâtre par dessus la rambarde où il était nonchalamment accoudé et avait élu domicile.

L'espoir. Ce sentiment complètement illusoire et imbécile... Et qui collait décidément bien à toutes ces gourdes. Tellement mieux qu'a lui, remarquez. Merde. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et s'avachit un peu plus contre la surface métallique. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'eux-même quand la voix du capitaine de l'équipe sportive parvint à ses oreilles. Il n'avait, en réalité, pas choisi cette partie du toit par hasard : elle était simplement la plus proche du terrain de sport et plus propice à l'observation de ses joueurs ; notamment un en particulier. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il venait observer les entraînements du crétin lors de ses quelques moments d'ennui – en l'occurrence quand Tsuna n'était pas là - ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus et à dire vrai, la réponse importait peu ; les faits étaient là. Observer ce bon à rien gesticuler parmi ses semblables l'apaisait. Il ne pensait à rien si ce n'est à ne pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Ce n'était pas étrange, pensait-il, il voyait uniquement là l'aptitude de la flamme de la pluie à opérer sur autrui, sinon quoi d'autre ?

Ses yeux gris se plissèrent une nouvelle fois quand Yamamoto enleva sa casquette et qu'il put apercevoir les cheveux noirs que les probables gouttes de sueur faisaient luire au soleil. A ce moment, et sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, l'argenté avait tâté la poche avant de sa chemise afin d'y sortir ses lunettes mais il se souvint quelques secondes plus tard qu'il ne les prenaient que très rarement à l'école et cette fois-ci n'y dérogeait pas.

Plus bas, Yamamoto qui avait remarqué la présence de l'italien depuis le début de l'entraînement et s'était de fait, retenu de lui faire signe sous peine de se manger un assortiment maison de bâtons de dynamite, sourit en s'ébrouant rapidement avant de repositionner sa casquette. Oui, depuis un moment Gokudera assistait à leurs échanges depuis le toit de l'école. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée mais au fur et à mesure, il s'était accommodé à la présence du gardien de la tempête et son jeu avait, selon ses camarades, nettement gagné en fluidité et en précision. Et Yamamoto, éludant presque la réalité de la chose, se contentait de jouer au gars surpris en se frottant la nuque lorsqu'on lui faisait la remarque mais au fond de lui … Il savait simplement qu'il essayait juste d'impressionner son visiteur. Il en avait envie. Cette simple envie de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien en toutes circonstances comme il savait que Gokudera le pensait. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois, au base-ball, qu'il essayait d'épater quelqu'un. C'était, en un sens, amusant que cette personne soit Gokudera quand on sait que ce dernier ne pouvait mais alors, pas le voir en peinture.

Gokudera ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde mais venait assister à quelques uns de ses entraînements. Plutôt ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Au final, tout devint clair – ou plutôt d'un semblant de clarté – dans l'esprit du jeune sportif et c'est sans appréhension, une fois l'entraînement terminé et tous les membres de l'équipe rentrés aux vestiaires, qu'il enleva de nouveau sa casquette et se mit à l'agiter dans tous les sens en direction du toit.

« Hey Gokudera ! »

Le concerné perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Il secoua vivement la tête et grinça des dents en découvrant l'autre, assurément seul et souriant à tout va, qui s'agitait comme une girouette dans sa direction. Il prépara quelques bâtons de dynamite par dessous sa chemise mais resta aussitôt interdit quand l'autre reprit, sa voix dégoulinant encore et toujours de cette joie évidente lui donnant la désagréable impression d'avaler un coca-cola tiède. C'était désagréable mais chaud à la fois.

« Ne bouge pas, je te rejoins ! »

L'exaspération quasi-perpétuelle propre au jeune homme fit bientôt place à la surprise que ces quelques mots provoquèrent en lui. Se retrouver seul avec l'abruti ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était présentement pas en condition psychologique pour. Sans dec, il fallait avoir subit un entraînement corsé pour pouvoir traîner avec Yamamoto ; déjà ne serais-ce que pour résister à son aura de parfait simplet et risquer de régresser à son niveau. Le crétinisme était contagieux, affirmait l'italien.

En temps normal, la compagnie de Tsuna faisait toute la différence, seulement là … Il était cloué au lit à cause du stupide bovin et ses jeux débiles ; celui-ci ayant pour le coup consisté à vider un tube entier d'une substance inconnue dans le petit déjeuner du jeune homme. Nana Sawada avait ensuite retrouver le tube en question portant le nom de laxatif dans le panier de linge sale et ce stupide braillard avait alors avoué qu'il était destiné à Reborn. Mais comme Reborn est un mafieux dont la classe égale l'expérience et qu'on ne la lui fait pas, il avait perçu l'entourloupe et avait de fait échangé les couverts indiquant qu'un bon parrain de la mafia avait une condition physique irréprochable lui permettant de faire face à des situations de ce genre, une tentative d'empoisonnement en l'occurrence. Et bien sûr il avait encore fallut faire des pieds et des mains pour faire venir Shamal, Bianchi ayant tout de même servi d'appât mais finalement, le futur jeune parrain s'en sortait sans trop de dommages si ce n'est un mal de ventre de tous les diables. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est d'avoir mal au bide ? » avait lançé Reborn en pointant son pistolet sur lui, un sourire scabreux au coin des lèvres alors que Tsuna s'était plaint pour la énième fois. Bien qu'il avait un respect évident pour Reborn, Gokudera avait quand même, parfois, l'envie de lui faire payer les innombrables blessures que se récoltait son précieux _juudaime_. Bref. Ça avait été une dure journée. Hayato soupira et expulsa son mégot d'une pichenette avant de balancer son sac sur son épaule et de redescendre du toit, prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas obéir au crétin de sportif. Ressasser ses pensées lui avait donné envie de passer voir Tsuna.

Il devait avoir parcouru un ou deux pâtés de maison quand une voix familière retentit à ses oreilles. Son expression se fronça aussitôt ; pas besoin de se retourner ni même de s'arrêter pour comprendre que c'était Yamamoto qui le rejoignait en courant.

« Je savais que tu n'allais pas m'attendre, ha ha » S'exclama fièrement ce dernier en arrivant à ses côtés, comme s'il venait de révéler une découverte scientifique de première importance.

Souriant devant l'indifférence chronique de son camarade, il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et le questionna aussitôt vivement, l'amusement déformant sa voix :

« Tu vas chez Tsuna ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- J'y vais aussi ! je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps à cause de l'entraînement »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'italien. Les entraînements, hein ? … Ceux auxquels il assistait de manière semi-clandestine. Non, Takeshi Yamamoto était trop bête pour entamer une quelconque conversation sur un sujet pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

« Au fait, tu viens nous voir jouer de plus en plus souvent »

… Ou pas.

Les propos avaient été lâché avec certitude et légèreté ; Gokudera fut aussitôt prit d'une quinte de toux. Ses joues s'échauffèrent brusquement et il s'arrêta, se tournant vers l'autre, ne manquant pas de le dévisager avec agacement :

« Ouais et ? Un problème avec ça ?

- Non ! C'est chouette d'avoir un supporter, ha ha »

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel et détourna la tête du sourire imbécile se profilant encore et toujours sur le visage du brun. Il se força à reprendre contenance – prôner les effusions verbales et physique en l'occurrence chez lui – et planta de nouveau férocement son regard dans les iris marrons clairs qui pétillaient joyeusement à la clarté du crépuscule avenant.

« Tu parles... J'ai enfin pu vérifier ce que je penses depuis le début : c'est définitif, t'es un bon à rien ! Maintenant lâches-moi la grappe et va...

- Les membres de l'équipe ont pourtant dit que je jouais nettement mieux depuis quelques semaines, sourit-il, et je crois qu'ils ont raison. Mon jeu est plus... Hey attends ! »

Gokudera avait reprit sa route, fourrant fermement ses mains dans ses poches et grognant en sentant l'autre revenir à ses côtés.

« Si tu aimes tant que ça le base-ball, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux »

Le fumeur se stoppa une nouvelle fois, son cœur s'étant étrangement remit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Yamamoto, n'ayant pas vu l'arrêt subite de son camarade, le bouscula légèrement et s'excusa aussitôt cependant qu'il attendait patiemment sa réponse face à sa proposition. L'idée d'apprendre ce pour quoi il donnait tant d'ardeur à Gokudera lui emballa le coeur et ses jours prirent lui aussi une étrange couleur rosée. C'était tellement fou que ça en devenait pressant !

« P-pardon » s'excusa t-il encore face à l'immobilité manifeste de son homologue.

Finalement, Gokudera soupira d'agacement afin de cacher son trouble et il sortit une autre cigarette. Il alluma le rouleau de tabac avec autant d'impatience que l'autre qui attendait sa réponse et l'observait avec attention. C'était énervant, merde. Takeshi Yamamoto l'énervait plus qu'il n'en fallait.

« Tu t'imagines que j'ai envie de jouer à ce sport de débile ? ! t'arriverais presque à me faire sourire...

- C'est un bon début ! Répondit-il du tac au tac, un peu trop rapidement au yeux de l'argenté mais également aux siens.

Les prunelles grises et havanes se soutinrent alors un moment qui sembla durer une éternité dans le cœur de l'un et l'autre. Une étrange connexion s'était établi entre les deux adolescents et bientôt ils détournèrent les yeux de concert, sentant probablement que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus étrange. Plus haut la lune, pleine, était déjà haute dans le ciel et devenait de plus en plus distinguable à mesure que le crépuscule descendait sur la ville de _Namimori_.

Une légère brise fruitée balaya la rue et subitement la beauté des lieux, pourtant habituels, sauta aux yeux du brun. Son bras se leva de lui-même avec l'intention, cette intention insidieuse d'enlever un pétale rose, à la couleur gourmande, s'étant logé dans les mèches argentées mais une autre brise fut plus rapide. Il suivit alors des yeux le pétale qui s'envola et disparut au loin à son plus grand regret. La fuite … La disparition de ce pétale quelconque retentit en lui comme une fuite et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et comment cette nouvelle pensée avait germé dans son esprit embué, sa seule envie était présentement de retenir Gokudera qui, il le sentait, allait lui aussi disparaître de la même manière.

Ce qui ne manqua pas. Gokudera écrasa son mégot d'un pas vif avant de reprendre la direction de la maison de Tsuna.

« Attends Gokudera ! »

Une chaude poigne lui enserra alors le bras et sa première réaction fut de serrer le poing dans l'idée immédiate de le coller dans la figure du sportif. Il n'en fit cependant rien ; ses yeux tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur un énième sourire imbécile. Un sourire maladroit mais pourtant teinté d'une tendresse caressante et réconfortante à la fois... Et ce sourire lui était directement adressé. Pas à une de ces nombreuses filles n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui... A lui, Hayato Gokudera.

Son cœur menaçait véritablement de se faire la malle. Pourquoi son corps se devait-il de réagir de la sorte ? De manière aussi étrange et incongrue ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

« Viens, allons prendre une boisson avant d'aller rendre visite à Tsuna » Proposa alors le sportif d'une voix étonnamment douce et sans véritablement attendre, cette fois-ci, une quelconque réponse.

N'importe qui aurait été incapable de répondre par la négative face à un ton de voix comme celui-ci … Et hélas pour lui, Gokudera n'y dérogea pas. Il s'écarta cependant de la chaleur lui emprisonnant encore l'avant-bras et fourra de plus belle ses mains devenues étrangement moites dans ses poches, cultivant un semblant d'indifférence tandis qu'il reprenait sa marche.

« Si tu veux … »

S'il ne put voir l'immense sourire s'étalant sur le visage de Yamamoto, il put cependant se soulager du simple fait que lui n'ait pas pu voir le rouge trop prononcé de ses joues à cet instant.

**-x-x-**

Il faisait désormais nuit et la température s'en trouva de suite quelque peu altérée. Les journées printanières bien que chaudes et douces n'en laissaient pas moins place à ses soirées fraîches mais revigorante. Gokudera défroissa les manches de sa chemise qu'il laissa retomber sur ses avant-bras déformés par la chair de poule. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, en compagnie du crétin alors qu'à l'heure actuelle il serait peut-être en compagnie du _juudaime_ et au chaud de surcroit ? Non vraiment, il cherchait encore …

Yamamoto, quant à lui, ne cachait pas sa joie cependant qu'il insérait les pièces dans le distributeurs à boissons non loin du banc où ils avaient élu domicile. Il fallait avouer qu'à cette heure, le parc de _Namimori_ avait quelques chose d'attirant : les lampadaires s'étaient allumés et diffusaient une agréable lueur tamisée que les arbres, buissons et autres végétaux semblaient adopter le soir venu ; leurs ombres dansaient mystérieusement au rythme de la brise légère en terminant leur course au sol, s'étalant en une fresque mouvante. Les lieux avaient définitivement quelque chose de sublimé songea le sportif en revenant vers le banc occupé, les boissons à la main.

« Et un café ! lança t-il joyeusement en tendant la canette à son vis-à-vis.

- Merci » Grogna Gokudera en s'en emparant rapidement, prenant soin de ne toucher autre chose que la surface métallique.

Les minutes passaient et bientôt c'était l'heure. Le silence semblait convenir aux deux adolescents qui faisaient mine de continuer à vider une canette l'étant depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà.

En réalité, Yamamoto cherchait encore un sujet de conversation qui aurait l'avantage certain de ne pas exaspérer son homologue ; c'était déjà un énorme exploit en soi qu'il se retrouve là, à cette heure et en sa compagnie. En fait, c'était même carrément illusoire. Tellement invraisemblable qu'il en aurait posé sa canette de jus d'orange afin d'entamer un numéro de claquettes sous les yeux ébahis de son camarade … L'idée complètement absurde le fit néanmoins sourire et il se contenta de se pincer discrètement afin de s'assurer pleinement de la réalité.

Contre toutes attentes, ce ne fut cependant pas lui qui brisa le silence le premier :

« Le base-ball m'énerve, c'est vraiment un sport de crétin » grommela l'argenté en jouant de ses doigts fins sur la canette vide, produisant un bruit sourd et rythmique.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le pouls du sabreur s'accéléra et c'était il fallait l'avouer, d'avantage à cause de ce qu'il allait dire plutôt que des propos du fumeur.

« Mais... Pourquoi tu viens voir les entraînements ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que la réponse, cette réponse, lui devint alors subitement d'une importance capitale ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mit à nourrir l'insidieux espoir que Gokudera venait pour lui ?

« Je sais pas... Probablement parce que je préfère te voir en action plutôt que quand tu ouvres la bouche. Franchement, on devrait tous vous coudre les lèvres ou je sais pas vous recruter chez les muets... Un truc dans le genre. »

Takeshi écarquilla les yeux tant devant les dires que la teinte rouge prenant subitement place sur les joues à demi-exposées de son homologue. Les propos avaient été balancés avec tellement de naturel et de gêne à la fois qu'il se demanda inutilement, et une nouvelle fois, s'il ne rêvait définitivement pas, mince ! Il se redressa légèrement puis se mit à rire pleinement. Le genre de rire qui, il ne le savait pas, faisait frissonner le gardien de la tempête.

« C'est malsain d'observer les gens à leur insu Gokudera, ha ha !

- Tch, imbécile de sportif, tu sers vraiment à rien ! »

Le fumeur grogna un moment avant de coller son poing dans l'épaule du brun qui vacilla en continuant à rire joyeusement mais nerveusement également.

« Arrête tes conneries, tu sais très bien que je suis là... » Reprit Hayato, sérieusement, une certaine gravité dans la voix.

Les éclats de voix du japonais s'estompèrent peu à peu et le sérieux l'emplit lui aussi.

« Je le sais »

Le silence prit de nouveau place. Pesant et chaotique. Yamamoto prit alors, cette fois-ci, l'initiative de le rompre :

« Et je... Enfin je trouve ça stimu... Motivant, je veux dire ! On a pas souvent de supporters qui viennent assister aux matchs, enfin à part pour mes maths officiels et les tournois mais c'est souvent trop bruyant et... »

Il se stoppa un moment en croisant le regard de Gokudera s'étant dirigé vers lui. Une étrange lueur y résidait et on pouvait y lire tout sauf de l'antipathie. Non en vérité, tout ce qui d'ordinaire animait le regard froncé du bel italien avait disparu. Takeshi hésita un instant puis capitula finalement en étirant un autre de ses sourires :

« … Et je trouve ça bien. Je veux dire, j'aime savoir que tu es là. »

Les prunelles s'accrochèrent véritablement pour la seconde fois, de même que les battements effrénés de deux adolescents qui découvraient la véritable nature de leurs sentiments. Les corps s'étaient rapprochés, inconsciemment et le lien, ce lien spécial et enivrant, avait de nouveau établi la connexion.

« Non vraiment, je préfère quand tu la boucle »

Telles fut les paroles de l'italien avant qu'il n'attrape l'autre par le col de sa chemise et n'écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Yamamoto écarquilla vivement les yeux et d'autant plus en sentant une main sertie de bagues se poser brusquement contre sa nuque, rapprochant inévitablement leurs deux corps, imbriquant d'avantage leurs lèvres. C'était doux et impétueux à la fois. Un mélange de saveurs piquantes et délassantes... Un mélange qui fut rapide. Beaucoup trop bref. Caressant une nouvelle fois de la sienne, la bouche au goût fruité face à lui, Gokudera s'éloigna alors suffisamment pour que le bout de son nez frôle encore celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Je te défie d'ouvrir encore la bouche, crétin de base-baller … » Soupira t-il en se mordant rapidement la lèvre inférieure.

Yamamoto bien qu'encore profondément troublé par la soudaine attitude de l'italien, étira un sourire enjoué ayant probablement pour but de caser une subtile note d'humour visant ni plus ni moins à cacher son intérieur chaotique. Gokudera venait bien de l'embrasser là ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Nhgz ? Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là à avoir envie que ça reprenne immédiatement ?

« C'est pourtant le sport national tu sais et … »

Toutes idées de déballer un exposé sur ce fameux sport s'envola aussitôt la finalité qu'il désirait de nouveau d'actualité. La bouche aux saveurs de café et de cigarette recouvrait une nouvelle fois la sienne. L'échange, le second en quelques minutes à peine se fit plus entreprenant, plus vif et juste plus délectable. De son côté, Gokudera n'en menait pas large, vraiment. Il perdait complètement les pédales face à ces lèvres charnues et rosacées et un intense frisson lui longea la colonne vertébrale quand il quémanda, avec impatience, l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Le tressaillement se répercuta dans le corps du brun qui, sans réfléchir outre mesure, ouvrit suffisamment la bouche afin d'accueillir cette langue aux arômes piquants qui vint caresser la sienne ; c'était assez décousu mais pourtant follement agréable. L'échange avait quelque chose d'amusant ; les langues se caressaient doucement, se frôlaient uniquement pour finir par s'entortiller avec maladresse. Yamamoto en oublia presque de respirer trop absorbé par l'échange qui lui chatouillait le ventre et faisait naître un puissant sentiment de bien-être dans chaque recoins de son corps. Avait-il droit d'aimer autant ce qui se passait ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y greffer une quelconque réponse que Gokudera cassait le baiser, détournant vivement la tête et cherchant plus que tout à cacher son trouble derrière les mèches argentées. Et merde ! Lui qui avait amorcer l'échange dans le but premier de faire taire cet abruti, voilà qu'il y avait prit plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Trop même ….

Il s'alluma aussitôt une cigarette sur laquelle il tira avec félicité. Merde. Merde. Merde. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder le sportif en face et finalement la seule envie qui lui tenaillait le cœur était de partir ; rentrer chez lui et se coller sous une douche froide afin de se remettre les idées en place et de calmer le volcan s'étant insurgé dans son corps.

« Tu devrais arrêter, tu sais » Glissa le sportif d'une voix douce en venant écarter les mèches grises qu'il plaça derrière l'oreille sertie, elle aussi, de bijoux.

Gokudera ferma les yeux de plaisir et écarta brusquement la main se pressant aux abords de son visage.

« J'en ai besoin alors ferme-là !

- Je ne parlais pas de la cigarette... je voulais dire que tu devrais arrêter de faire barrière contre tes sentiments...

- Q-qu'est-ce que tu … ? !

- Moi J'arrête. »

Le fumeur expira sa fumée et tourna son visage vers l'autre cependant que ses traits s'étirèrent avec incertitude. Comment 'Yamabruti' pouvait-il sortir un truc pareil ? Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte ? Et puis arrêter quoi ? L'argenté, assailli par un flot d'émotions éprouvant, ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Lui pourtant qui cogitait sans cesse à outrance...

Takeshi se leva alors complètement et revint après avoir jeté les canettes vides dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« Viens, fit-il en avec tendresse en le tirant doucement, le forçant par la même à quitter son banc.

- Hey, grogna l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Lâch... Mo

- Je t'invite chez moi !

- Hein ? Quoi mais ?

- J'ai une faim de loup, pas toi ?

- Lâches-moi, je te dis ! Je dois aller voir le _juudaime_ et... »

Yamamoto obéit et le lâcha délicatement. L'argenté défroissa alors son vêtement et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise quand deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent tendrement, laissant l'unique image de deux corps d'adolescents enlacés dans la rue déserte et faiblement éclairée. Le visage du brun était perdu dans les mèches grises et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et caressant contre sa peau ; la joue douce recouvrait son oreille et bientôt les exhalaisons fruitées du gel douche du sportif lui emplissait complètement les narines.

« Il est un peu tard pour rendre visite à Tsuna... Il doit dormir maintenant » Souffla le brun contre les mèches argent.

C'était à son tour de capituler. Gokudera n'essaya même pas de se dégager de cette étreinte sécurisante. A ce moment, toutes envies de s'éloigner du sportif avaient déserté son esprit éprouvé et c'est sans surprise aucune qu'il lui agrippa fermement le vêtement, plongeant son visage dans son cou et s'y logeant comme si c'était une des choses qu'il attendait depuis des années.

« J'espère que tu es plus fort pour faire les _sushis_ que pour les déclarations, crétin »

… Et c'était la chose qu'il attentait depuis des années.

Le crépuscule venait tout juste de tomber et apportait avec lui l'aube d'un présent nouveau pour deux adolescents qui finalement, n'étaient pas si différents. Ils étaient juste amoureux. Ils étaient juste comme tout le monde.

**Fin**

**Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt : )**


End file.
